Deseos Prohibidos
by Physmilla
Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanastros pero existe una fuerte atraccion entre ellos...¿que pasara cuando Edward decida enseñarle a Bella sobre sexo? ¿que ocurrira si a quien ella quiere conquistar  es a el? Lemmons! EPOV&BPOV Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia **

**Chicas se que han visto muchas historias de Edward y Bella como hermanos , por ese motivo les pido que si existe alguna otra que sea muy semejante a esta me lo avisen no es mi intención plagiar a nadie y aunque esta historia se me ocurrio solita puede existir la posibilidad no?... espero la disfruten ^^ **

Capitulo 1:

BPOV

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama tratando de ignorar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado..

-Ahh...mmm...más fuerte- los gemidos ya se escuchaban por toda la casa ¿es que mi hermanastro no tiene vergüenza?

-Ahhh... EDWARD!- Genial...al menos ya estaba terminando..Edward sabia aprovecharse de la ausencia de nuestros padres, mi madre había conocido a su padre hace 1 año y se habían enamorado perdidamente, al poco tiempo decidieron casarse y formar una familia. Estaba feliz por mi madre y hasta cierto punto adoraba a Carlisle, su nuevo esposo, pero a quien no soportaba era a ese promiscuo hijo que tenía... mi "querido" hermanastro Edward Cullen... Tal vez este gran odio se deba a esa inevitable atracción prohibida que siento por el, es demasiado guapo pero tiene una actitud de mierda y esa maldita sonrisa de auto satisfacción que te dice a mas de mil kilómetros "puedo acostarme con quien quiera y al final serás tu la puta" simplemente me hace hervir de rabia...

Unos golpes en mi puerta y esta misma al segundo abriéndose me sacaron de mis pensamientos:

-¿Qué dem...?-alcancé a decir

-Tranquila soy yo...- Ahí estaba parado en mi puerta vestido con una camiseta y unos bóxers negros que cubrían su tonificado cuerpo, su cabello despeinado y las mejillas aun rosadas por la "acción" que había tenido recientemente...Maldigo mi suerte por que entre todos los hombres de este mundo mi madre tuvo que fijarse en el que tenía al hijo más caliente que podría conocer en esta puta vida...maldición tenia que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ya llevaba 1 año de la misma forma...

-Bella ¿estas bien?-me dijo con su sonrisa torcida-¿En qué piensas?

-No..nada, nada- mentí, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer: "sólo estaba pensando en que estas tan bueno que podría follarte ahora mismo" no me pareció apropiado en este momento.

-Sólo venía a pedirte perdón por los ruidos...ya sabes...-miró hacia el suelo- esta chica no sabe controlar sus sonidos-sonrió

-¿Quién es ahora?-pregunté curiosa

-Irina...-me miró avergonzado mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

-¿Irina? ¿La hermana de Tanya?-mi boca se abrió un poco-¿ Acaso no hay más mujeres en esta ciudad que tienes que acostarte con la hermana de tu ex novia...?

-Tanya nunca fue mi novia para empezar, aparte esto es algo que estaba planeando hace tiempo -me dijo en un susurro- y ¿podrías bajar la voz?..no quiero que se despierte-puso cara de asco al mismo tiempo que yo lo miraba enojada, trataba a las mujeres como zorras, no quiero decir que no lo fuesen al ser tan fáciles con el pero de verdad Edward las utilizaba como envases para calmar su calentura y las dejaba, una tras otra...

-Edward creo que deberías dejar de ser tan promiscuo- le dije mirándolo a sus verdes ojos, él se limitó a sonreírme burlonamente

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi vida sexual?-dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de mi cama mirándome directamente

-Desde nunca, sólo te estoy aconsejando...después de todo eres mi hermanito-le dije con una sonrisa fingida

-Bella...Yo nunca seré tu hermano, eso ya lo sabes- bajó la vista y sonrió- Aparte por la forma en que me miras siempre, creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo...- Al escuchar sus palabras me sonrojé inmediatamente, Edward solía bromear sobre esto pero aún así tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

-Vamos..no te sonrojes...eres atractiva yo te veo como una mujer, no como mi hermana-me dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Que mierda estás diciendo?-le pregunté tratando de sonar más molesta que interesada en lo que decía

-Ah!...por favor ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces...- me dijo rodando los ojos...Claro que recordaba las muchas veces que Edward se me había insinuado de forma sutil pero mi maldita cabeza en esos momentos comenzaba a repetirme "es un promiscuo, se acostará contigo y te dejará como al resto y para empeorar la situación aunque no quisieras verlo estás obligada a hacerlo porque es tu hermano y vive contigo" maldije nuevamente mi suerte..

-Edward deja de hablar boberías..-

-Sólo imagino que debes tener necesidades... mm...físicas que te gustarían saciar y créeme que estaría más que complacido en ayudarte-dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja- A ver ¿hace cuanto que no tienes relaciones?- Esa pregunta me hizo sobresaltarme ¿como decirle que nunca había tenido sexo? Pues claro lo había imaginado y mis hormonas me llamaban a hacerlo pero la oportunidad no se había presentado. El único novio que había tenido hasta hace un tiempo, Jacob, siempre se negó a sobrepasarse conmigo, era todo un caballero y por lo mismo lo corté en tan pocos meses, no podía soportar su empalagosa forma de ser...

-¿Tanto tiempo es?-se burló Edward

-N..No yo..nunca..-dije mas roja que un tomate

-¿Tu que?-pregunto Edward

-Yo...no he...

-¿Que cosa?-dijo mirándome con curiosidad

-Yo nunca he tenido relaciones-solté en un murmullo

-¿QUE?-Edward no tenía cara de sorprendido más bien tenía cara de estar aguantando la risa

-No debería habértelo dicho-le dije enojada mirando hacia la colcha de la cama que en este momento parecía muy interesante

-Yo creía que eras una pequeñita con experiencia...¿Así que ése bastardo de Jacob no pudo contigo? ¿te negaste muchas veces?

-No..yo tenía deseos de hacerlo, el siempre se negó-le conteste molesta

-Jajaja...que idiota-río mientras yo le daba una mirada asesina que lo hizo cambiar la expresión a una más seria- Dime Bella... ¿has vuelto a sentir deseos por alguien más?

Me paralicé por un segundo..¿era este el día de la verdad y nadie me había dicho?...

-No...-mentí

-¿Segura?-insistió

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esta conversación Edward?-pregunté tratando de zafarme de la pregunta.

-Quería saber...-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- Vamos sé que no puedes ser tan pura, al menos no de mente..¿Recuerdas que ocurrió el mes pasado?

Mi cara se deformó en ese instante entendiendo inmediatamente a que se refería -Edward, por tu bien sale de mi habitación ahora!-grité-Prometiste que no hablaríamos mas de ese tema!

-Ah!..Calmate Bella si es nuestro pequeño secreto...-sonrió maliciosamente

-VETE!..AHORA!-grite roja de ira y vergüenza

-Bueno, bueno... pero para que te sientas más cómoda déjame decirte que fue una de las cosas más excitantes que he visto en mi vida... y créeme que he visto mucho-rió mientras se levantaba de la mi cama, lo seguí con la mirada hasta la puerta, entonces se dio vuelta y me dijo:

-La oferta sigue en pie, cariño- y me cerró un ojo mientras se iba...

**Ay! Me encanta Edward atrevido a ustedes no?¿que sera lo que vio? apuesto que sus mentes ya lo saben..pues en el proximo capitulo sale toto lo prometo ^^, bueno espero dejen reviews así me inspiraré más en escribir…. Besiitoss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia **

Capitulo 2:

1 mes antes:

EPOV

Al fin terminaba el día, la escuela estuvo agotadora, no por las clases que sinceramente se me hacían bastante simples si no porque había estado todo el día tratando de conquistar a esa perra de Irina, no tenía mucho interés en ella más bien era un juguete más en mi estante y también formaba parte de mi venganza personal contra Tanya, ella no era nadie para dejarme, espero que le duela verme con su hermana porque no descansaré hasta verla llorando por mí...Sé que sueno cruel pero Tanya terminó acostándose con mi ex mejor amigo James, solo una puta hace eso... pero pronto le daré su merecido, ya verá al verdadero Edward Cullen...

Estacioné mi Volvo en mi casa- Genial-murmuré- Carlisle y Esme de nuevo no están- Desde que mi padre se casó pasa mucho tiempo con su esposa, puedo ver el amor con el que la mira, me pregunto si algún día me sentiré así... ¡Que idiotez!, no estoy echo para eso... tener una pareja está en contra de mi naturaleza, creo en el amor libre...más bien en el sexo libre y sin ataduras pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo ¿no?

-Demonios tendré que prepararme la cena-medité una vez dentro de la casa, en ese momento una luz me iluminó...Bella... ella podría alimentarme, la verdad odiaba el echo que fuese mi hermanastra, Carlisle me advirtió que no podría tocarla y eso la hacía aún más apetecible sin mencionar su cuerpo bien formado y sus labios rojos que mordía cuando estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas que se sonrojaban cuando trataba de insinuarme, la forma en que me miraba era totalmente distinta a cualquier otra chica parecía como si de verdad trataba de entenderme...pero no podía tocarla más que nada porque de verdad sentía que era una buena chica, ella merece algo mejor que yo un bastardo promiscuo, sinceramente no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a cualquier mujer más que sexo y pondría mis manos al fuego a que mi hermanita es virgen, el idiota de su ex novio era demasiado estúpido para haberse acostado con ella...

Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso hacia la habitación de Bella esperaba encontrarla ahí de lo contrario tendría que ordenar una pizza para no morir de hambre. Cuando llegué a su puerta me llamó la atención que ésta se encontraba entreabierta – Que raro- pensé -Tal vez Bella salió apurada- Cuando me disponía a cerrarla escuche un claro gemido desde dentro de la habitación, mis ojos se abrieron al instante y mi curiosidad pudo más que mi discreción y me dispuse a ver en el espacio de la puerta. Lo que pude ver me dejó impresionado, nunca esperé ver a Bella, a mi inocente Bella haciendo eso, bueno más bien haciéndose eso...

Estaba recostada sobre la cama con nada más que unas pantaletas puestas según lo que alcanzaba a ver, sus perfectos pechos se movían al ritmo de su respiración sobre ellos caía desordenadamente en ondas su largo pelo castaño, Bella se sujetaba de la colcha con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha se movía intensamente dentro de su ropa interior podía distinguir sus pezones erectos en la cima de sus pechos , "le vendería el alma al diablo en este momento con tal de tener una mejor vista de su cara"- pensé, me removí incómodo, mi miembro palpitaba de lo duro que estaba y no pude evitar poner una mano sobre él y empezar a tocarme suavemente mientras observaba a Bella que a cada segundo movía con más furia su mano derecha y también podía escucharla gemir- Ummm...Ahhh ...Si...Edward...- La última palabra hizo mi corazón latir el doble de fuerte ¿estaba masturbándose mientras pensaba en mi? Mierda...mi mano liberó mi prominente erección y empezó a recorrerla de arriba a abajo mientras no despegaba los ojos de Bella que por lo que percibía estaba tan cerca como yo de acabar, de pronto inhale aire para ahogar un gemido y pude sentir el olor de sus jugos y eso fue todo lo que necesité para llevarme a mi mismo al clímax... Bella gimió más alto de lo que lo había echo hasta ahora y se irguió por un instante para luego desplomarse en la cama, mi respiración estaba agitada al igual que podía notar la de ella por el movimiento de sus pechos, miré mi mano – Maldición tengo que limpiarme.- susurré para mi mismo y me dispuse arreglar mi ropa cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar...-Demonios-alcancé a decir justo en el momento que Bella abría la puerta cubriéndose los senos con una camiseta y me sorprendía con una mano con mis fluidos mientras que la otra trataba de ocultar mi miembro en mi pantalón.

-EDWARD?-dijo con los ojos desorbitados y roja de vergüenza. "Ya lo sabe" -pensé

-Emm...Bella yo solo...-trate de explicar

-Dime ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Lo suficiente-confesé

La cara de Bella se desfiguró y por un segundo sentí miedo por mi vida, hasta que ella fijó su vista en mi mano..

-Eso...¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-preguntó insegura

-Ehh..Bella se lo que parece pero deja explica...

-RESPONDEME!

-Si lo es- dije mientras miré al suelo avergonzado

-Entonces yo no volveré a mencionar esto si tu no lo haces...creo que a ambos nos conviene-dijo y cerró la puerta en mis narices...Su reacción me dejó paralizado por un minuto hasta que volvió a aparecer y me lanzó un paquete de toallitas húmedas-Limpiate!-dijo y antes que cerrara la puerta completamente pude vislumbrar una sonrisa en sus labios...

Al diablo Carlisle,al diablo que es mi hermanastra... Bella será mía, ya está decidido!...

**Supongo que no aguante mas y tuve que ponerles rapido el segundo capitulo , bueno esta es una muestra de lo hot que se pondran las cosas y conste que esto es solo el comienzo asi que pervertidillas preparense ! besiitoos dejen reviews plis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien!  
**

Capitulo 3:

BPOV

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, podría haber muerto de vergüenza en ese momento, al menos supe que Edward disfrutó del espectáculo, eso logró calmarme un poco, pero me enfurecía que recordara el momento en mi presencia. Me hubiese gustado poder invertir la situación y haber sido yo la que lo espiara, pero asumo que Edward no se masturba, él tiene a su séquito de zorras para que lo sirvan...entonces ¿porque se muestra tan interesado en ayudarme en "complacer mis necesidades físicas"?...

-Hey. Bella!- Dijo Alice

-Déjala Alice está soñando de nuevo- gruño Rosalie

Alice y Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas en la escuela, claro que ellas era los dos lados opuesto de una moneda, mientras Rosalie era agresiva, estricta y ruda sin dejar de ser femenina Alice era un pequeño gnomo saltarín que cantaba en vez de hablar, ahora nos encontrábamos en el comedor de la escuela…

-Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con Edward- dijo Alice

-Por supuesto que es por el ¿Por quien mas? -

-Chicas, cállense... no pienso en él.. pienso en una situación...-mentí, Alice se acerco a mi hasta tocar la punta de la nariz con la mía -Mientes- dijo

-Dejala ya, Alice -dijo Rosalie

-Si Alice, ¿que quieres ?- dije cansada

-Vamos Bella se nota a kilómetros que el te gusta demasiado ¿por qué no haces algunos movimientos sexys frente a él y lo llevas a tu habitación un rato?- dijo Alice moviendo las cejas

-Alice! Es mi hermano-

-Hermanastro- corrigió la duende

-Como sea, el no me tomará en serio, existen un montón de chicas mucho más guapas que yo que ya han pasado por su cama-respondí molesta

-Bella, no te estamos diciendo que lo amarres y que te cases con él, simplemente acuéstate con él y lo superas- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

-Alice! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No soy una zorra cualquiera, Rosalie di algo!-rogué

-Bueno Alice tiene un gran punto. Bella, si tanto te gusta él no hay otra forma es a lo máximo que puedes aspirar con un hombre así, te ayudará a sacártelo de la cabeza.-sentenció Rosalie

Yo sabía que mis amigas tenían razón, Edward era el único hombre por el cual había tenido un verdadero deseo sexual ya que Jacob nunca me despertó ese instinto, pero cuando veo a Edward y sus movimientos, su sonrisa, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos verdes mi interior empieza a arder y mis pantys por lo general terminan humedecidas… ¿y qué si me acuesto con él? Sería cosa de una sola vez y así podría seguir adelante, no creo que me rechace para él cualquier cosa con tetas y vagina es suficiente…

-Bella!- gritó Alice- ¿Podrías compartir con nosotros tus ideas por favor? No somos lectoras de mentes.

-Chicas, creo que tienen razón, debería intentarlo aunque sea una vez-dije, _mi primera vez pensé un poco asustada_

Alice se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción alrededor de la mesa, mientras Rosalie trataba de sujetarla.

-Calmate duende-le espetó Rosalie y luego se dirigió a mí-¿Estás segura cariño?

Yo solo asentí en realidad me había puesto algo nerviosa ¿de verdad quería perder mi virginidad con Edward? Nunca había pensado en tener sexo con alguien hasta que lo conocí, supongo que eso debe ser una buena señal.

-Bella te prometo que serás inolvidable para Edward, lo harás derretirse por ti hasta que te ruegue follar.-dijo Alice

-Alice…¿Cómo haré eso? No tengo idea de como seducir a un hombre menos a alguien como Edward

-Se que sonaré superficial pero la apariencia lo es todo, sólo tendre que hacerte ver menos niña y mas zorra y ¡listo! Nos meteremos en los pantalones de Edward-cualquier cosa que incluyese ropa lograba que Alice se emocionara más de la cuenta

-Nos meteremos?-pregunté

-Ahh! Bella tu entiendes- dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-Supongo que el echo de que sea tu hermanastro aumentara nuestra ventaja- murmuró Rosalie

-¿En que sentido?-

-Piensa Bella, eres la única chica que Edward no puede tocar, eso te hace más deseable a sus ojos-

-No lo se Rosalie…- dije algo insegura

-Confía en mí, sé como piensan los hombres-dijo con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarme en parte.- Alice te ayudará con la apariencia y yo te ayudaré con tu personalidad serán tus clases de seducción, muy pronto estarás lista para Edward

Alice en ese momento nos abrazó a ambas, creo que era la mas emocionada de las tres, y dijo: -Pues manos a la obra no hay tiempo que perder!...

Algo me decía que este plan sería un poco más complicado de lo que parecía...

**AY niñas ustedes son malitas por no dejarme reviews =( pero yo quise subir rapidamente el tercer capitulo porque he avanzado ya con la historia este capitulo fue solo de Bella y no tuvo mucha accion pero era necesario para la historia, en el siguiente... las cosas empezaran a ponerse interesantes...eso si les adelanto que no colocare las "clases" dentro de la historia porque no me quiero salir de lo que planee en mi pervertida cabeza muajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien :B!**

Capitulo 4:

EPOV

Demonios, espero valga la pena- pensé para mi mismo mientras bajaba de mi Volvo llegando a casa...Últimamente estaba rondando de cerca a Bella y sabía que se traía algo entre manos junto con Alice y Rosalie, tenia que ver conmigo porque la actitud de Bella en estas ultimas dos semanas había cambiado radicalmente… cada vez que me acercaba a ella ya no me miraba y se perdía en sus pensamientos como usualmente lo hacía, ahora tenía una personalidad demasiado atrevida y yo estaba cayendo en su juego…

Flashback (dos semanas antes)

_Eran las 7 de la mañana y mi jodido reloj empezó su maldita música que me avisaba que debía levantarme para ir a la escuela…me estire y me puse de pie rápidamente, me dirigí al baño y me saqué los bóxers para entrar a la ducha, mientras el agua tibia caía sobre mi pensé en Bella lo hermosa que se veía ayer…Que demonios? Yo no pienso esas cosas-me recriminé En momentos así me daban ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared…pero me prometí a mi mismo que conseguiría ser el primero en su cuerpo, claro que no me conformaría sólo con obligarla pues eso sería demasiado fácil aparte tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que seguiré viéndola luego de que todo acabe…Preferiría darle una oportunidad única a mi inocente Bella…le enseñaría todo lo que sé así la mantendría un buen tiempo en mi cama hasta que ella sola estuviera lista para partir por su cuenta de echo había dejado un poco de lado a mis incontables "amigas" durante el último tiempo para concentrarme mejor en mi siguiente objetivo…_  
_Salí de la ducha secándome el cabello con la única toalla que pude encontrar. Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación me felicitaba a mi mismo por mi plan…Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Bella sentada en mi cama con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada al verme entrar desnudo …rápidamente me cubrí con la toalla_  
_-Bella! Qué haces en mi habitación?-pregunté con un tono de voz tan agudo que no pareció mío_  
_-Tranquilo Edward sólo venía a avisarte que hoy me iré contigo a la escuela- me dijo sonriendo_  
_-No podías esperar que bajara?-_  
_-Emm… buen punto creo que no lo pensé bien- dijo mirando al techo, entonces apoyó su espalda en mi cama, en ese momento lo único que pude pensar era en arrojarme sobre ella y penetrarla hasta que gritara mi nombre, sus piernas se veían perfectas en la falda de la escuela, mierda, desde cuando su falda es tan corta? Y esa blusa que lleva que se apega tan bien a sus curvas._  
_-Edward, deberías apurarte si no quieres que lleguemos tarde-me dijo Bella sin despegar los ojos del techo._  
_-emmm… claro claro!-dije – Podrías esperar abajo? voy a vestirme_  
_Bella me miro con cara de ¿me estás hablando en serio?_  
_-Vale, vale- dije rodando los ojos- pero no se vale espiar…_  
_Algo inseguro empecé a vestirme dándole la espalda a la cama, luego de haberme puesto los bóxers me giré para buscar mi uniforme y me encontré con Bella pegada a mí mirándome fijamente… no puedo negar que empecé a ponerme nervioso…ella no era así …Yo no era así! Ninguna mujer me ponía nervioso…_  
_-Vaya eres muy sigilosa para ser tan torpe-bromeé para salir de la situación_  
_Bella entrecerró sus profundos ojos chocolate y me dijo:_  
_-Pues quiero saber que se siente…-mi corazón pego un salto_  
_-Qué se siente?-tragué saliva- Qué cosa?_  
_-Ver cómo te tocas a ti mismo_  
_Oh santa mierda! En ese momento sentí que la mujer que tenía en frente era muy distinta a la chica que Carlisle me presentó como mi hermanita hace un año atrás._  
_-Que tú qué?...-dije asombrado_  
_-Eso Edward, es justo no? Tú me viste a mí…ahora yo quiero verte a ti.-dijo con una cara inocente_  
_Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos y ni siquiera había puesto en marcha el plan, se suponía que sería yo el que atacaría y ella la que se sentiría como cordero a punto de ser llevado al matadero pero en este minuto todo estaba al revés._  
_-Bella, demonios tu sabes que fue un accidente-dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello_  
_-El semen en tu mano también lo fue?-me dijo levantando la ceja_  
_Qué diablos había pasado con mi hermanastra? La Bella que conocí no habría podido decir eso sin sonrojarse en cambio la tenía ahora enfrente mirándome totalmente segura de sí misma._  
_-Ahh, pensé que eras tú la que no quería recordar eso "hermanita"- dije desesperado por tener el control de la situación otra vez_  
_-Y yo pensé que eras tú el que dijo que me veía como mujer y que me ayudaría a satisfacer mis" necesidades físicas"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos- pero creo que eras solo palabras y nada más, vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde – dijo y se dio media vuelta, en ese momento mi cabeza pareció reaccionar… ¿esto es lo que quería no? Acercarme más a Bella y así poder llevármela a la cama ¿Por qué no darle un adelanto de lo que vendrá?_  
_-Cuando?-grite antes de que saliera por la puerta de mi habitación_  
_Ella se dio vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, y me miró fijamente_  
_-Lo harás?- pude ver que tragaba saliva_  
_-Claro, tu lo dijiste es justo no?-dije seguro de que se arrepentiría de lo que pidió_  
_-Yo..yo te avisaré-dijo y salió cubriendo su cara con su cabello_  
_En el viaje a la escuela ni siquiera me miró, creo que había vuelto la Bella de siempre…_

Fin Flashback

Y pensé en realidad que había vuelto a ser la misma hasta que se acercó hoy para decirme:  
-Hoy en mi habitación, cuando llegues de la escuela- Al principio no supe a qué se refería hasta que asimilé sus palabras…Pues entonces hoy sería yo daría el primer movimiento en este juego que se que me encantará… entré a la cocina y vi un papel en el refrigerador:

"Amores hay comida en el horno no llegaremos hasta las 10 Mama Esme"

-Perfecto-pensé y comencé a subir las escaleras encaminándome a la habitación de Bella tome la manija de la puerta y suspiré temblando … No me falles Eddy rogué en voz baja mirando hacia abajo y entré a la pieza...

**Shan shan shan... hahaha chicas espero les haya gustado el capitulo la verdad apenas estudie para mi prueba con tal de escribirlo ...Gracias por los reviews que aunk son pokitos de verdad me han llenado de felicidad ... ahh otra cosa..no estoy muy clara cuantos capitulos tendra el fic, no lo se... espero no alargarlo demasiado... y ahora un premio para las que dejan reviews! quiero que ustedes elijan que pasara... pues escibi ambas continuaciones y ambas son igual de buenas asi que diganme ¿quieren que Edward se toque frente a Bella o no? Jajajaja Besitosss dejen reviews! Gracias por leerme ^^ las adorooo x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien :B!**

**CHICAS! AQUI esta el pedacito de la otra vez + lo que faltaba, este es el capitulo completo ^^ Disfruten!  
**

Capitulo 5

BPOV

Mierda, mierda, mierda esto estaba funcionando demasiado bien, gracias a la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie logré que Edward se pusiera nervioso incluso chilló como una niñita, claro que al final aceptó mi propuesta lo que me hizo sentir que tenía piernas de gelatina, gracias a Dios Rosalie en estas últimas dos semanas logró convencerme de que la posición en la que Edward estaría frente a mí involucraba que yo tuviera el poder y sinceramente no recuerdo que otra mierda más dijo sobre la seguridad y que me convenía para acercarme sexualmente a él ,etc. etc.

Y aquí me encontraba esperándolo en mi habitación, sentada en la cama hecha un manojo de nervios, todo se sentía tan irreal sólo recordaba las palabras de Rosalie: "un exterior frio siempre aunque te estés derritiendo por dentro" Claro que su sexy hermanastro no iría a su habitación en pocos minutos más a tocarse frente a ella cuando inventó esa frase.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward asomó su cabeza:

-Aquí estoy cariño- me dijo cerrándome un ojo

-Aquí te veo-dije tratando de sonar ¿seductora?

-Pues vamos directo al grano, no?- dijo sonriendo aún parado en la puerta

-Claro-dije y en ese segundo pude ver como Edward tragaba saliva y frotaba sus manos el estaba en peor estado que yo al parecer. Excelente, esta conclusión solo me dio mas seguridad para decir:

-Ven, recuéstate sobre mi cama- Edward obedeció mientras yo me levantaba y me sentaba en una silla a uno de los costados de la cama

-Bella puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo mirándome

-Si, seguro

-Has visto un pene antes, no?- La pregunta iba dirigida para que estallara en gritos y le dijera que no que era mejor que no hiciera nada , afortunadamente Rosalie me preparó para esto…

-No es tu problema, Edward. Ahora a lo que viniste y hazlo rápido pues tengo tareas que hacer- el me miró con los ojos desenfocados por un segundo y al siguiente recobró la compostura.

-Tan ansiosa estás por verme?- me dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

-No idiota, sólo quiero que te sientas igual como me sentí yo cuando me viste- le dije ya algo molesta de su arrogancia y una pequeña parte de mi porque quería que esto pasara ya.

-Estas consciente de que tendrá el efecto contrario en mi no?, osea entiendes que a mi me excitará mas saber que me estas mirando en vez de molestarme como a ti?

-Solo hazlo de una vez Edward-dije impaciente

-Ok, sus deseos son ordenes-dijo mirándome provocativamente.

En ese momento cerré los ojos por un segundo y inhale profundamente… el juego había empezado…

Edward clavó su vista en mí y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón , yo tragué saliva mientras fijaba la vista en sus manos que poco a poco desabrocharon el pantalón y bajaron el cierre, deslizó sus pantalones por sus muslos lo que dejó a la vista su enorme masculinidad atrapada en sus bóxers, no pude evitar comenzar a morderme el labio por la ansiedad mientras él deslizaba su mano hacia abajo y la colocaba encima de su miembro sobre su ropa interior donde empezó a frotar cada vez con mayor intensidad, esta sola acción logro que mis bragas se humedecieran miré su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios exquisitamente entreabiertos me hicieron recordar otra frase de Rosalie: " si ves el momento, aprovéchalo…tu quieres follártelo entonces adelante, hazlo" Edward comenzó a introducir su mano al interior del bóxer lo que hizo que mi parte baja palpitara de necesidad…. Alcancé a vislumbrar como de a poco bajaba su bóxer y agarraba con una mano su gran erección, inconscientemente me estaba acercando a la cama cada vez más mientras que Edward acariciaba su miembro moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, un pequeño gemido se escapo por sus labios y eso fue lo que me sobrepasó totalmente y acabó con mi autocontrol, prácticamente me lancé buscando su boca con la mía y presione mis labios con los suyos, él al principio abrió los ojos de golpe pero no tardo en responder mi beso con la misma intensidad, su mano se dirigió a mi cabeza para apretarme más contra él y yo solo atiné a subirme a la cama y sentarme a horcajadas sobre Edward, quien gimió al sentir mi peso sobre su miembro pero no dejó de besarme sus manos descendieron hacia mis pechos y los apretó con fuerza por sobre la ropa mientras yo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa , pasé las manos por su pecho y empecé a descender hasta casi tocar su vientre, pero Edward tomó mis muñecas y dejó de besarme:

-Te gusta Bella?-preguntó seductoramente en mi oído mientras se movía bajo mi haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

-Mmmm…Si…- dije mientras cerraba los ojos

-Que bueno… porque ya sabes donde conseguir más…-dijo cambiándonos de posición y colocándose sobre mi, al principio se movió un poco como si me estuviese penetrando sobre la ropa, luego paso un dedo por sobre mis bragas lo que produjo un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

-Hueles exquisito Bella-ronroneó y luego se levantó, se subió los bóxers y los pantalones, mientras se los abrochaba lo miré furiosa

-Que mierda crees que haces Cullen?

-Me visto…Creíste que te follaría?- sus palabras hirieron mis sentimientos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración-No Bella, no es que no quiera follarte- dijo al ver mi reacción y tomó mi cara con sus manos- cariño acaso no es evidente lo que causas en mi? Es solo que tienes mucho que aprender aún y es mejor que te tomes tu tiempo para cada cosa…- me sonrió dulcemente y yo encontré la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan:

-Edward… tu me enseñarías lo que tengo que aprender?- pregunté haciendo mi mejor cara de pena- Sabes? hay un chico que me gusta y de verdad quisiera conquistarlo pero me complica el hecho de que el tenga mucha más experiencia que yo-

-Un chico?... Quien?-dijo mirándome mientras abría los ojos y se bajaba de mi cama

-Es sólo un chico de por ahí, vamos Edward por favor si no te pido ayuda a ti tendré que recurrir a otra persona-

-Jajaja, y a quien acudirás? A Jacob? Ese santurrón no podrá enseñarte nada- dijo riendo burlonamente

-No estaba pensando en alguien como James- Sabia que el archienemigo de Edward sería lo necesario para que mordiera mi anzuelo

-Estas loca? James sólo te contagiará de algo y ni siquiera se preocupara de ti y tu inexperiencia, mierda Bella no puedo creer que haga esto, esta bien yo te ayudaré con tu galán- dijo poniendo mala cara y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz- Pero dime quien es él…

-Es…-tenia que pensar un nombre rápido hasta que mi mente se iluminó-Riley…- dije con una sonrisa

-Es por el que has cambiado este último tiempo?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Si, la verdad lo de hoy fue como… una prueba para mí de echo las últimas semanas he estado ensayando contigo… lo siento- dije actuando lo mejor que podía

-oh!.. esta bien… emm…- se aclaró la garganta- yo… yo te ayudaré. Nos vemos Bella- y se dio media vuelta lentamente

-Gracias Edward , créeme que te lo pagaré- le dije con una sonrisa

-Tienes claro que con un chico como Riley deberás saber todo sobre sexo no?- me dijo levantando una ceja

-Si lo se y tendré al mejor maestro –

-Esto será más que teoría Bella…-me advirtió

-Estoy clara en eso cariño, y estoy dispuesta acaso no lo probé hoy?-

-Hoy probaste muchas cosas Bella- me dijo serio- Mañana pondremos las reglas, yo… debo ir a tomar una ducha ahora – dijo mirando el suelo

-Espera...reglas?- esto ya me estaba pareciendo que era un juego pero no supuse que para él también

-Tu entiendes Bella, hay que poner límites para que las cosas no se nos escapen de las manos, aunque no lo demuestre de verdad me importas-

-Gracias Edward-

-De nada, para que están los hermanastros no?- me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Excelente lo logré, ahora Edward será mi tutor sexual, podré follar con él en un tiempo más cuando ya esté lista y luego será el fin de mi maldita obsesión y podré superarlo. Bella 1- Edward 0...

**Muchas gracias por los reviews tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos. Pero en realidad apenas noto eso, espero que se sientan recompensadas con que actualice seguido ^^ Me encantaron sus ideas sigan así, siento no haber ocupado ninguna por ahora pero prometo usarlas en los siguientes capitulos si gustan ^^ Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto este cap asi me animo mas..Gracias Besiitos Las quiero!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien :B!**

Capitulo 6

EPOV

Las cosas salieron relativamente bien ayer, claro que me molestó bastante su confesión sobre Riley, ese puto era peor que yo, pero bueno es la vida de Bella y desde que decidí que me la follaría que estoy siendo bastante egoísta sin pensar en su beneficio, cuando me pidió que le enseñara fue como si hubiera leído mi mente , eso es todo lo que quería porque así al terminar nuestras "clases" podré dejarla sin inconvenientes y todos seremos felices… pero Riley? Ese bastardo me las pagaría, no dejaría que él disfrutara de Bella, ese placer sería sólo mío, hasta que me aburra, luego de eso ella es dueña de hacer lo que quiera. No puedo negar que algo sonaba mal en este plan, pero creo que ahora no era el momento de meditarlo, en mi cabeza aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de ayer…su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios tan suaves, nuestros sexos rozándose, la verdad me costó muchísimo poder pararme y alejarme de ella, en ese momento todo su aroma me inundaba y los más sucios pensamientos cruzaban mi mente me sentí como un bebè al comienzo cuando ella se lanzó a mis brazos pero supe responder, claro está que debí parar las cosas porque aún cuando soy un puto egoísta que quiero que sea mía un rato no soy tan inconciente para follarmela a la primera, en especial sabiendo que sería su primera vez, además yo prefiero degustar lentamente mis banquetes y este sería uno en especial muy apetitoso por el toque prohibido que se daba al ser mi hermanastra...

Bajé las escaleras para llegar a la cocina ahi estaban Esme y Carlisle desayunando, ambos tomaban su café con una mano mientras que con la otra entrelazaban sus dedos sobre la mesa...gestos así eran tan comunes en ellos...

-Hola Carlisle, hola Esme- dije sacando ya un jugo del refrigerador

-Hijo, porque no tomas un desayuno decente?-dijo Carlisle

-Nah, estoy bien asi- dije mientras besaba la frente de Esme, cuando estaba de buen humor siempre tenia gestos tiernos con ella, ella es la única mujer que mi padre aceptó en su corazón después de 17 años, desde que murió mi madre al darme a luz.

-Hoy te levantaste de buen humor cariño-dijo Esme

-Si tengo un buen presentimiento esta mañana-

-Y eso porque será?- preguntó una dulce voz a mis espaldas, extrañamente sentí mi estómago encojerse al escucharla y después las imágenes de lo sucedido ayer me inundaron la cabeza.

-No lo se-dije despreocupadamente mientras me acercaba a Bella hasta casi tenerla pegada a mi, ella abrió los ojos como plato y miró nerviosamente a Esme y Carlisle, yo levanté mi mano y la despeiné- más tarde lo sabré – dije riendo mientras ella al fin respiraba y subí a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y comencé a leer unas viejas revistas mientras colocaba algo de música, al rato creo haberme quedado dormido, no habia logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, las escenas de Bella y yo se pasaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza y aún la ducha fría no calmó por mucho tiempo mi duro miembro, necesitaba una liberación pero no quería tocarme, yo sabía lo que necesitaba y eso estaba en la habitación de al lado...Bella...

-Asi que sueñas conmigo?-

-Que?...-dije algo desorientado abriendo los ojos

-Acabas de decir mi nombre dormido-dijo Bella con una sonrisa asomando por sus carnosos labios, esos labios que quería besar de nuevo, estaba parada junto a mi cama llevaba puesta una camiseta con tirantes que dejaba ver que no llevaba sostén (Dios!) y un pequeño short que mostraba sus largas piernas.

-Ah? Si lo dije?- pregunté rascandome la cabeza

-Si... que soñabas?-dijo hincandose junto a mi cama

-Que hacias tu en mi habitación en primer lugar?-dije evitando la pregunta

-Ahh... bueno estoy un poco curiosa-dijo levantando la vista

-Aún estás curiosa?- pregunté sujestivamente

-No Edward no es eso, tu ayer mencionaste algo sobre unas reglas, quiero saber de que tratará esto que intenntaremos- me dijo mirando al suelo

-Ohh..es eso...bueno Bella-dije acomodandome en la cama- primero, tus clases se limitarán a ser los días de semana porque es la única forma de que nuestros padres no estén en la casa, segundo no le tocarás un pelo a ningún otro hombre en especial a Riley hasta que estés lista.

-Eso significa que tu tampoco estarás con niguna zorra hasta que esto termine no?-medité esto por un segundo, diablos esto sería algo dificil yo estoy acostumbrado a tener sexo bastante seguido pero con Bella debería esperar un poco, aunque tambien la moldearía a mi gusto para que hiciera las cosas de la forma que yo quiera y eso era aún mejor que cualquier placer que pudiera recibir de alguna zorra.

-Emm...ok ok lo intentaré...esta bien tercero, esto es muy importante, no quiero que me ruegues follarte cuando aún no estés lista...-

-Que no te ruegue?- dijo mirandome enojada

-Bella, la situación se pondrá muy caliente pero cada cosa a su tiempo-dije tranquilo-Apuesto que ayer la idea cruzó tu cabeza no?

-Yo..-empezó a decir mientras se sonrojaba, yo puse un dedo en sus labios y la interrumpí-Tranquila a mi también me pasó, solo hay que tener fuerza de voluntad, bueno y ahora por último...mi pago

-Tu qué?-me dijo mirandome con los ojos abiertos

-Mi pago..tu dijiste que me pagarías no?-dije sonriendo de lado

-Quieres dinero? Acaso eres un puto?-me dijo alzando la voz

-No tonta no quiero dinero – le dije burlandome- eso sería muy fácil, quiero algo un poco más valioso...

-Que cosa?-me preguntó

-Tu...virginidad..-le dije mirandola directamente a los ojos, ella los abrió completamente y pude ver como su respiración se aceleraba

-Tu quieres acostarte conmigo?-me dijo nerviosa

-Bueno a tí te servirá como práctica, y a mi me dara bastante placer ayudarte en eso, te lo advertí esto no sería sólo teoría y bueno si quieres entender todo completamente tendrás que acostarte conmigo...

-Esta bien..-murmuró, mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿habia dicho que si? Pensé que seria mas dificil de convencer

-Edward de verdad desde un principio supuse que nuestras clases incluirían sexo, no entiendo la razón por la cual quieres algo que ya estaba dado por hecho..

-Tu...tu suponías desde es principio que tendríamos sexo? De verdad estabas dispuesta todo este tiempo a perder la virginidad conmigo?-

-Mmm... eso no lo se, tal vez no mi primera vez pero al menos supuse lo otro, como sea si eso es lo que quieres no tengo problema...- dijo mirándome

-Ok- estaba un poco abrumado por que tendría lo que quiero y todo se me ha dado tan fácil, ese presentimiento matutino era totalmente cierto.-Bueno comenzaremos mañana entonces...

-Ahh -dijo Bella haciendo un puchero- yo pensé que empezaríamos cuanto antes, quiero decir ahora-

-Eso quieres?-dije levantandome de la cama y acercandome a ella

-Jajaja, no solo estaba bromeando entonces mañana será- y se dió media vuelta...Mierda me hizo caer...

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama y empecé a pensar en las futuras "clases" con Bella, el sueño me volvió a dominar hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar:

-Diga?-contesté con voz desanimada

-Hola cariño, tanto tiempo sin saber de tí-me contestó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

-Emm, si hola- dije mientras veía la pantalla para reconocer quien era: _Lauren , _creo que no la recordaba mucho.

-Bueno me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer mañana, ya sabes para repetir lo de la otra vez en el cine-dijo tratando de sonar seductora, ¿cine? Ahhh ahora lo recuerdo bueno fué algo mediocre y en realidad sólo había salido con ella esa vez por lo que no valía mi tiempo, menos mañana que comenzarían mis clases con Bella.

-Emm...creo que mañana tengo asuntos familiares mejor dejemos eso para otra ocasión- hasta me sorprendí a mi mismo por rechazar un poco de sexo fácil pero creo que la ansiedad por lo que empezaría mañana eran más grandes.

-Ohh, esta bien espero tu llamada, besos!

-Adios!- dije y corté el telefono... Bella y sus ocurrencias poco a poco me estaban cambiando...

**Perdoon por la demora y tambien por el capitulo tan cortito pero creo que tengo una crisis de inspiracion sumada a un millon de pruebas y sumadas a mis lios amorosos hahaha ¿porque el amor a distancia es tan dificil T.T? ya niñas tratare de actualizar cuanto antes besiitos gracias por sus reviews que aunque no alcanzo a contestar leo todos y cada uno de ellos ... Las kiero dejen su opinion ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien :B!**

Capitulo 7

** BPOV**

El día paso lentamente, llamé a Rosalie y a Alice para contarles todo lo ocurrido y ambas me felicitaron. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago que me hacia sonreír a cada rato..Dios! Me estaba comportando como una tonta... Pero una y otra vez las palabras de Edward llegaban a mi mente: " aunque no lo demuestre de verdad me importas" ...Demonios mi imaginación sólo me estaba jugando una mala pasada él solo debe haberlo dicho para hacerme sentir mejor...

-Bella cariño! Ya es hora de cenar -dijo Esme desde el primer piso, todos los fines de semana Esme cocinaba y la familia se reunía a cenar.

-Voy!-dije rapidamente mientras me levantaba de la cama

Bajé las escaleras y escuché ruidos en la sala, cuando llegué a la puerta no me sorprendió encontrar a Edward jugando XBOX junto a su amigo , el único que se le conocía por cierto, Jasper Withlock.

-No! Vamos Cullen bastardo estás haciendo trampa-reclamaba Jasper

-Jajajaja!-rió Edward- Eres un perdedor Withlock, deja de reclamar y manten los ojos en la pantalla

Jasper golpeó la cabeza de Edward con un cojín del sofá y volvió a concentrarse en el juego, me agradaba ver a Edward de esta forma tan relajado, siendo él mismo, disfrutando como un niño y riendose como tal...

-Chicos!-gritó mi madre desde el comedor

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su asiento asi que decidí poner en práctica otra técnica de las muchas que hasta ahora me había enseñado Rosalie, lentamente me dirigí hacia el interior de la sala moviendo de un lado a otro mis caderas, Edward apartó la mirada del televisor cuando sintió mi presencia pero inmediatamente la volvió hacia el juego frunciendo el ceño. Me incliné provocativamente a su lado y le susurré al oído seductoramente:

-No puedo esperar ya por mañana, ah y Esme dice que vallan a cenar- sonreí y pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, pude sentir a Edward estremecerse con esta acción

-Jajajaja! Quien está quedando como perdedor ahora Cullen?-dijo Jasper con los ojos en la pantalla sin darse cuenta que Edward estaba paralizado en su asiento, de pronto Edward volteó a verme y sus ojos estaban más oscuros que siempre tragó saliva mientras su vista se fijaba en mis pechos, entonces movió los labios y articuló:

-Me vas a pagar esta- y sonrió de lado

-Veremos- le susurré

Jasper se dió vuelta y automaticamente me alejé del sofá

-Hola Bella ¿Que tal?- me dijo

-Todo bien Jasper, vamos a cenar o mi madre empezará a gritar de nuevo.

-Vamos ya hice pedazos a tu hermano asi que me sentaría bien algo de alimento.

"Hermano" la palabra me caía como un vaso de agua fría, pero eso era lo que en realidad Edward y yo éramos para todos no?

Nos dirigimos al comedor y Edward inusualmente se sentó a mi lado, presentí que algo tramaba pero dejé ese pensamiento de lado pues nuestros padres estaban en la misma mesa que nosotros y él no sería capaz de hacer algo frente a ellos o si?..

-Asi que Jasper como están tus padres?-preguntó Carlisle

-Se encuentran bien señor Cullen- dijo Jasper mientras servía puré de papas en su plato

-Y como va el corazón?-preguntó Esme

-Esme.. no incomodes a Jasper por favor- pidió Edward mientras veía como Jasper se sonrojaba, había escuchado un día que le contaba a Edward que estaba interesado en mi amiga Alice pero que no tenía el valor de decírselo...si tan sólo supiera que Alice está igual de interesada en él... sonreí al pensar que tal vez podría ayudar para que ambos se confesaran cuando sentí una mano sobre mi pierna, inmediatamente miré a mi lado y Edward estaba entusiasmadamente hablando con Carlisle y Esme, traté de sacar su mano discretamente pero el presionó con más fuerza.

-Que pasa Bella?- preguntó Carlisle- pareces asustada

-No..no BASTA!- grité al momento que Edward había comezado a subir su mano lentamente por mi muslo directo hacia mi entrepierna, todos me miraron extrañados exeptuando a Edward que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la risa que se estaba aguantando.

-Te sientes bien hija?-dijo Esme preocupada

-Si..si no fué nada, estaba pensando en algo y se me salió en voz alta eso es todo-dije mientras sentía mi cara arder, maldito Edward!

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, Jasper se levantó y dijo que se le estaba haciendo tarde para volver a casa así que se despidió de todos, mientras tanto ayudé a Esme a recoger los platos.

-Dejalos así mamá- le dije pues la veía algo cansada-Yo termino aquí

-Gracias Bella, ahora dime que fué lo que ocurrió en la cena cariño.

-Nada mamá, ve a acostarte- le respondí cortante

Mi madre me miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró y se dió media vuelta.

Me quedé hasta terminar de lavar todo y entonces me dirigí a mi habitación, camino a ésta pude ver a Edward dormido en el sofá, lentamente me acerqué a él con miedo a despertarlo, era la segunda vez que lo veía dormir, se veía tan pacífico, tranquilo, sexy...Mierda creo que me estaba saliendo del hilo de mis pensamientos...

-Odio cuando haces eso-murmuró con los ojos aún cerrados

-Desde hace cuanto que estas despierto?-pregunté

-Desde que saliste de la cocina y te quedaste parada ahí mirandome-

-Bueno sólo estaba pensando en la mejor manera de regañarte por lo que hiciste en la cena-

-Mientes- me dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo, se estiró un poco y pude ver sus musculosos brazos sobre su cabeza,maldición porque tenia que ser tan sexy?

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir- dije

-Si, yo también- mme miró y se levantó del sillón acercandose repentinamente a mi, me tomó la cara y dijo- Quieres un beso de buenas noches?- mi piernas temblaron y mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente

-Lo tomaré como un sí- dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, lentamente pasó su lengua por mis labios y la introdujo en mi boca, el beso poco a poco empezó a tornarse más apasionado nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente cerca y Edward se apretaba más y más contra mí, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire

-Qué fué eso?- pregunté mirando al suelo

-Tomalo como que estamos adelantando la tarea de la clase de mañana- me dijo sonriendo, volvió a acercarse y esta vez sólo topó sus labios con los mios- buenas noches – susurró contra mi boca y se dirigió hacia las escaleras dejándome paralizada y excitada.. Mañana juro que lo sorprenderé

**EPOV**

Hoy era el tan esperado día, el tiempo se pasó lentísimo desde ayer. Mi ansiedad me jugó una mala pasada cuando Bella me vió en el sofá durmiendo, al tenerla tan cerca sólo pude pensar en su cuerpo cerca del mío de nuevo y no aguanté las ganas de besarla, tenía una atracción muy fuerte hacia ella eso era fácil de reconocer, es una mujer bella y auténtica, no como esas zorras plásticas que siempren andan pretendiendo ser algo que no son. Me levanté algo más temprano que de costumbre y luego de ducharme y vestirme bajé a tomar desayuno, me sorprendí al ver a Bella ya sentada y casi lista para irse

-Hey Bells. Dormiste bien?- pregunté mientras me preparaba un café

-Si..y tú?- me preguntó distraída

-Emm..bien...Estas bien? Ocurre algo?- _Puede que este nerviosa por lo de hoy_ pensé

-Si no pasa nada, nos vemos en la tarde Edward- dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejandome totalmente confundido ¿que le ocurría? ¿tendra algo que ver con el beso de ayer? Si es es el caso creo que va a pasar bastantes más disgustos, pues no planeo quedarme en sólo besos...

Llegué a la escuela algo temprano y fuí a mis primeras clases del día, en el break me reuní con Jasper que estaba sentado cerca del estacionamiento mirando a Alice que se encontraba junto a Bella y Rosalie al otro extremo del lugar:

-Dios! Por centesima vez si tanto te gusta ve y hablale- le dije cansado de su repetitiva actitud

-No se de qué hablarle Edward. Ella es tan perfecta...yo solo..- en ese momento dejé de escuchar a mi amigo porque estaba mirando hacia la misma dirección que el, donde estaban reunidas las chicas y pude ver como se acercaban a ellas Riley y James...James abrazó a Rosalie por la cintura y besó a Alice en la mejilla descaradamente, apenas pude escuchar como mi amigo bufaba por esta acción puesto que todos mis sentidos estaban en Bella,- Mierda- farfullé, hoy se veia muy sexy con su pequeño uniforme y su cabello castaño ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros, Riley le sonrió a lo que ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y quitó la vista de pronto para dirigirla hacia sus amigas y James que estaban riendose tan fuerte que podía claramente escucharse hasta el lugar donde estabamos con Jasper. Riley tomó del brazo a Bella y sentí un gran impulso de ir soltar su agarre de un manotazo, pero decidí esperar a ver que pasaba y si es que Bella cumplía con su parte del trato... Riley la llevó hacia un lado y comenzó a hablarle bastante más cerca de lo normal, desde la distancia en la que yo estaba hasta parecía que el la estubiera besando -Mierda-dije de nuevo apretando los puños más le vale a ese hijo de puta que no esté besando a Bella...mi Bella. ¿que me ocurría? ¿eran acaso celos? ..Inconcientemente me empecé a mover hacia donde ellos estaban, a media que me acercaba pude distinguir que Bella estaba incómoda tratando de zafarse del agarre de Riley lo que me produjo una alegre sensación en mi estómago y aunque el maldito estaba cerca aún no la besaba-Y no lo hará- me dije a mi mismo cuando llegué a su lado y lo empujé con mi brazo hacia atrás...

-¿que mierda te pasa Cullen?- dijo Riley recuperando el equilibrio mientras James lo sujetaba por detrás

-Pasa que estabas tocando mucho a mi hermana-odiaba tener que decirle hermana pero era la única forma de justificar mi comportamiento- No la toques en contra de su voluntad- terminé de decir mientras todos se quedaban mirándonos incluso algunos compañeros que también pasaban por ahí. Tomé a Bella del brazo y me dirigí hacia mi auto recién en ese momento caí en la cuenta que ella no había dicho nada...

-Bella, cariño lo si..- comencé tratando de explicar mi repentino ataque de ¿celos?

-Esta bien, Edward entiendo que lo hiciste por nuestro trato-me interrumpió Bella- pero no entiendo ¿porque vamos hacia tu auto? aún quedan 4 horas de clases

-Olvida la escuela cariño, preparate ahora te daré tus verdaderas clases- dije mientras le abria la puerta del auto.

**Se que no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo T.T pero he tenido muchos examenes y pruebas y trabajos y algunos problemillas amorosos jijiji pero logre escribir esto y tratare lo mas pronto de actualizar espero les haya gustado el capitulo que trate de alargar bastante y en el siguiente ^^ preparense... Besiitooos amo sus reviews me hacen tan feliz! Espero que me dejen mas ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deseos prohibidos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia no la copien :B!**

Capitulo 8

**BPOV**

Tenia que admitir que estaba un poco asustada, el plan que ideamos con Rosalie y Alice de provocar celos en Edward había funcionado mejor de lo esperado, todo se dió muy fácil y además despertó en Edward la ansiedad de comenzar con nuestras clases, ansiedad que también crecía en mi interior...

-Olvida la escuela cariño, prepárate ahora te daré tus verdaderas clases- me dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y mirandome ía sentir la lujuria que se estaba apoderando de él, mi corazón palpitó fuerte y obedecí agachando la cabeza. No demoró mucho en sentarse en el asiento del conductor, apoyó las manos en el volante y se giró hacia mí

-Bella, esta es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, de aquí en adelante no hay vuelta atrás, no quiero que en el momento me vengas con mierdas de "Edward creo que no quiero" o " No quiero que hagas esto"- _Maldito patán_, pensé

-Cullen créeme que medité esto mucho tiempo para elegir a un verdadero patán como tú para enseñarme sobre sexo-él rió

–Bella sólo te digo esto para que estés conciente de lo que estás dándome, por supuesto hoy no tomaré tu virginidad pero sabes que pronto lo haré y no quiero que te arrepientas luego de hacerlo-

-Estabas probandome entonces?- pregunté confundida

- Por supuesto, puedes detenerme cuando quieras, aunque hoy dudo que me pidas eso-murmuró

-Tan seguro estás de tus habilidades?- le dije desafiante

-Si,porque hoy se tratará de tí...- su mirada se fijó en Riley que aún estaba con Rosalie y Alice pero dirigía la mirada hacia nosotros, lo más probable es que las chicas estuvieran comentando algo de mi para hacerlo dirigir la mirada hacia donde me encontraba, Riley hoy cayó en mis coqueteos durante la mañana y por eso había sido tan atrevido conmigo en respuesta a mis insinuaciones. Edward apretó fuerte el volante y tambíen la mandíbula.

-Esa es tu única razón para hacer esto? Te gusta tanto que estás dispuesta a hacer esto por él? - me dijo mirando al frente

-Si..-dije aunque Edward no sabía que realmente esto lo estaba haciendo por él y moría de ganas de decírcelo pero sabía que lo único que ganaría sería un rechazo de su parte..

-Entonces mientras más rápido empecemos, mejor- me dijo con una sonrisa irresistible y puso en marcha el auto. No hablamos en todo el camino a casa que se hizo más corto de lo normal puesto que Edward condujo aún más rápido que de costumbre. Yo me limité a observarlo tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que estaba luchando con algún dilema en su cabeza. Llegamos a nuestra casa y se estacionó afuera, mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho y creía que en cuanto diera un paso las rodillas me fallarían, miré a Edward que se encontraba concentrado en sus manos y respiraba aceleradamente, de pronto me miró y sus ojos estaban igual a ayer cuando lo desconcentré mientras jugaba.

-Vamos- me dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal, se bajó del auto y dió la vuelta rápidamente para abrirme la puerta, en cuanto esta se abrió tomó mi muñeca y me empujó hacia él.

-Pareces algo asustada cariño, tranquila no te morderé...aún..-rió y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, una vez dentro Edward se puso atrás de mi, subió mi falda dejando mi trasero al aire y pegó su pelvis a esa zona, podía claramente sentir su miembro ya erecto...

-Puedes sentirlo Bella?-preguntó susurrando en mi oído lo que logró que mis bragas se humedecieran inmediatamente- Te gusta tenerme así?

-Mmmm...Edward- susurré mientras él depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Subamos- me dijo de pronto bajándome a la tierra, ni siquiera me habá preocupado de que estábamos en medio de la sala de estar, tomó mi mano y me llevó a mi habitación , una vez dentro me arrinconó contra la puerta y me miró a los ojos:

-Bella-dijo con una voz ronca- tu clase de hoy se tratará de tí, nos besaremos y te tocaré así que sólo dejate llevar y aprende a disfrutar...tú aún debes esperar para tocarme... entendiste?- me limité a asentir

Edward sonrió y acercó aún más su cuerpo al mío...

-Besáme- susurró con sus labios pegados a los míos, yo puse mis manos en su cabeza y enredé mis dedos en su desordenada cabellera, lo atraje a mi boca y empecé a moverla sobre sus labios, él no demoró en tomar el control y sacar su legua para introducirla en mi boca, cada vez Edward se presionaba aún más contra mi cuerpo y movía sus caderas contra mi pelvis lo que me estaba volviendo totalmente loca.

-Estas excitada Bella?- me dijo luego de una pausa para recuperar el aliento en donde no cesó con sus movimiientos

-Oh...mierda si-le dije.. el sonrió y me empujó delicadamente hacia la cama, donde me acomodé, Edward me recorrió con la mirada, sabía que le encendía aún mas verme con el uniforme de la escuela que Alice había ajustado para hacerme ver más provocativa.

Edward se colocó sobre mi sin dejar que su peso descansara sobre mi cuerpo, y seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos calientes, sus manos recorrian mis costados, Edward no dejaba de moverse sobre mi y el roce de su sexo contra el mío estaba provocando estragos en mi ropa interior. Juntó con una de sus manos las mías y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, mientras que su otra mano se acercaba a mi sostén por debajo de la blusa lentamente acarició mis senos por sobre el brassier. Al sentir su contacto empecé a respirar muy fuerte.

-Tranquila cariño, lo haré lentamente- sonrió mientras su mano pasaba por mi espalda y desabrochaba habilmente mi sostén, se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura y empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de mi blusa mientras dejaba besos sobre la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Una vez la blusa estuvo abierta Edward sólo bajó mis sostenes lo suficiente para dejar mis pechos al descubierto, usó ambas manos para apretarlos con ansias mientras me besaba una y otra vez.

-Edward..más!-gemí

-Que más quieres Bella? Dímelo..-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras descendía besando uno de mis senos.

-Ohh..asi!-casi grité cuando aprisionó mi pezón con su boca y lo succionó con fuerza, dirigí mis manos a su cabello y las hundí en él. Quería más, necesitaba más. Mi sexo palpitaba insistentemente y las acciones de Edward sólo empeoraban esta necesidad, su mano se dirigió hacia mi otro pecho y empezó a masajearlo y a pellizcar mi botón. Mis movimientos se hicieron más intensos a medida que mi excitación aumentaba.

Las mano libre de Edward empezaró a deslizarse por mi muslo hacia debajo de mi falda.

-Tocame, por favor- le dije desesperada

-Eso planeaba hacer- susurró en mis labios y sin decir más comenzó a frotar mi clítoris por sobre mis bragas

-Mierda...estás tan húmeda- gimió mientras segñia frotando insistentemente en esa zona que se estaba poniendo demasiado sensible a su introdujo uno de sus dedos bajo mis bragas y frotó directamente mi coño.

-Ahh..Edward!-

-Te gusta asi cariño?-preguntó, a lo que yo sólo pude asentir y presionarse con fuerza a sus hombros. Mi excitación llegó a su punto máximo gracias al constante roce de los dedos de Edward que acompañaba con salvajes besos en mi boca y lamidas a mis pezones erectos. Luego de acabar en un intenso orgasmo abrí los ojos y vi la excitante mirada que me dirigía Edward, su cabello estaba revuelto por las veces que enrede mis manos en él, sus labios estaban inchados por la fuerza de nuestros besos, su boca se encontraba entreabierta y respiraba agitadamente.

-Sabia que sería mucho mejor teniendo una vista más de cerca- sonrió

-Wow..eso fué..-comencé a decir

-Tu primera clase..-dijo Edward poniéndose serio de pronto mientras se levantaba de la cama, lo miré confusa- Medita lo que aprendiste hoy-dijo y sin más salió de mi habitación dejándome con una extraña sensación de vacío.

**EPOV**

Mierda esto recién empezaba y ya lo odiaba, eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza que no creía poder ocultarlas frente a Bella antes de ordenar de nuevo mis pensamientos, creo que ya me estaba comportando como una mujer, me sentía complicado igual que una.

-Wow..eso fué..- dijo despues de su excitante orgasmo, mierda se veía tan bella, tan caliente... Algo empezaba a crecer en mi interior al verla así, quería hacerla mía. Debía reconocer que me gustaba más que cualquier chica que recordara, le tenía cariño pues era una chica inteligente con la que podía mantener una conversación de más de 5 minutos y bella...bellísima creo que nunca la había visto de la forma que la veía en este momento , tan deshinibida... pero ella se encargó de dejar en claro que lo que quería era otra cosa muy distinta a mí..era Riley, ella hacía todo esto por él...

-Tu primera clase- me miró confusa mientras me levantaba de su cama- Medita lo que aprendiste hoy- fué todo lo que pude decir antes de salir de la habitación

Me hubiese encantado que cuando yo le pregunté por que hacía esto me hubiera dicho que existía otra razón, que de verdad al menos yo le atraía de cierta acabó con toda esperanza... estupidas esperanzas! Qué me pasaba? La erección que tuve en toda la clase con Bella y que había tenido que controlar con todas mis fuerzas para no sacar mi bestia interior contra ella ya estaba declinando junto con mi humor, me senté en mi cama sintiendo todo el peso de las cosas que estaba haciendo y me dí cuenta que ya era tarde para echar pie atrás, había sentido celos y eso significaba que la quería... en sólo nuestra primera clase me había dado cuenta lo maravillosa que es...Traté de retroceder en el tiempo mi memoria para tener claro desde cuando tengo este sentimiento en mí..porque estoy seguro que es más que una calentura..pero sólo pude concluir que desde que esta chica apareció en mi vida sentí que era diferente a las demás...ahora solamente estaba abriendo mis ojos a la realidad que tenía en frente... si esta clase me ayudó a ver todo esto creo poder imaginar que es lo que se vendrá... creo ella tenía razón soy un verdadero patán egoísta...pero ahora soy un patán egoísta con un propósito...ganar el corazón de Bella... y de paso sacar al idiota de Riley del camino...

**Chicas de verdad lamento la demora =( pero he tenido mil y un compromisos esta ultima semana contando la organizacion de una fiesta de halloween... además aparecio una "Tanya" en mi vida para complicarme aun mas las cosas :S claro que tengo armas para ganarle .. en fin aqui dejo el capitulo espero lo disfruten y tratare de actualizar pronto..muchas gracias por los reviews cualquier duda escriban simplemente...Dejenme reviews que me hacen tan feliz plisss! :D las adoro mis lectoras ^^ **

**Besos Phys!  
**


End file.
